El sonido que no basta
by Muse-at-dawn
Summary: Leah grita, pero sabe que jamás será suficiente para expresar todo lo que en verdad siente. Reto "Palabras para el Recuerdo", foro LOL. Blackwater.


**Disclaimer: Todo es de SM quien se dedica a joderle OTP's a la gente (?)**

**Claim: Leah/Jacob (y no porque ella sea top sino porque ella es más central en el fic) **

**Summary:** _Leah grita, pero sabe que jamás será suficiente para expresar todo lo que en verdad siente._

**Responde al reto: Palabras para el Recuerdo del foro LOL. **

**Tema/Palabra usada: Grito**

* * *

_Like scarecrows that fuel this flame we're burning forever, and ever know how much I want to show you, you're the only one._

_"Demolition Lovers" - My Chemical Romance_

**El sonido que no basta**

El sonido desgarrador del aullido quebranta la quietud de la noche y resuena en todo el bosque, ahuyentando cualquier asomo de vida en este. Escapa de sus labios y golpea la noche pretendiendo herirla. Sacude la cabeza y hace zurcos en la tierra con las patas delanteras y gruñe y aulla y se desespera.

Nunca es suficiente.

Al final se calma, cuando siente que su lado animal no puede dar más de si mismo y entonces se deja caer de lado por unos minutos mientras el sudor resbala por el pelaje gris claro que eventualmente desaparecerá para dar paso a la piel broncínea y el cabello oscuro cortado en forma irregular y descuidada.

Pero lo sigue sintiendo dentro del pecho, en las entrañas, haciendo que todo su interior vibre y tiemble y duela y se sienta como ácido y fuego mezclados en sus venas quemando y destrozando para luego dar paso al hielo que no cura sino que también destruye, que también va matando de a poco. Lo siente en especial cuando es involuntaria testigo del hermoso lazo, aunque para ella es enfermizo, que rodea a los miembros de su manada.

El milagro que ella jamás va a vivir en carne propia y que parece burlarse en su cara con cada parejita feliz y absurdamente dopada que pone a su paso.

Su puño se estampa contra el tronco de un árbol y hay una cierta satisfacción vengativa cuando el grueso roble se tambalea y las hojas amarillentas caen al suelo creando un musical sonido de crujido bajo los pies descalzos de la Quileute.

- Cállate Black.

Para reforzar la idea se acerca lo más que puede intentando lucir amenazadora. Ya no quiere escuchar más de como la hija de los chupasangres es lo más maravilloso del jodido mundo, lo ha visto en todas partes y está harta. Harta y cansada, porque la vida se ha encargado de echarle a perder cualquier aviso de ser feliz. Frustrada, porque si Bella hubiera muerto ellos no estarían ahí sino en algún punto perdido en el globo y quizás, quizás, podrían tener una vida aceptablemente feliz.

El veneno, porque jamás se atreverá a llamarlo por su verdadero nombre, y el calor arden en sus venas y quizás si no doliera tanto, en realidad disfrutaría estar tan cerca, tan peligrosamente de su líder.

Lo siente, en su mirada, en la forma en que es jodidamente más, mucho más alto que ella, y por lo tanto baja la cabeza para que queden a una distancia similar. Lo siente en la forma en que sus manos enormes atraen su rostro y la besa de lleno en los labios, no con ternura ni sutileza sino apasionado, impaciente, ansioso de conocer que es lo que esconde la chica que, para muchos, ha perdido la capacidad de ser feliz.

Desliza una pierna por la cintura de su Alfa y luego con la otra termina de rodearlo forzando un roce delirante entre ambos sexos, Jake echa la cabeza hacia atrás antes de volver a besar (mordisquear) los labios de la chica mientras sus manos se afianzan al perfecto trasero para que no vaya a soltarse. Cosa que Leah no haría, ya no daría la vuelta, es imposible con todo el calor nublando su mente y las manos de Jacob por todo su cuerpo.

Un montón de sonidos incomprensibles brotan de los labios de ambos mientras las ropas acaban descartadas en el suelo de hojas, mientras ellos caen en esa vóragine de pasión y locura de la cual no pueden salir. Leah siente las caricias en su cuerpo, en los dedos nerviosamente juguetones de amante inexperto rozando el cuello, trazándole la clavícula con los dientes, bajando hasta rozar los senos y los pezones perfectamente erectos, jugueteando, torturando. Llegando al ombligo y la piel plana que lo rodea, a las caderas y más abajo.

Deslizando los dedos dentro, con valor, como si pertenecieran ahí.

- Joder.

Maldice bajito porque la tortura y le gusta, Jacob sólo se rie y continua el recorrido por las piernas, los muslos, las pantorrillas y los pies, soplando entre los dedos sólo para descubrir que la chica que retoza a su lado es cosquilluda, Leah se retuerce mientras Jake le hace cosquillas y por un momento el malestar interno desaparece.

Sólo por un momento.

Jacob la observa, con sus enormes ojos oscuros que pretenden revelar más de lo que es permitido y la besa y antes de que Leah asimile el sabor sutilmente amargo que impregna el beso se acomoda sobre ella, necesitado, urgente, cariñoso, desesperado, tierno, apasionado, arrebatado y loco y comienza el vaivén de embestidas, de cuerpos fusionados, de pieles, de alientos mezclados y sudor.

Y gemidos, porque el placer es tan absolutamente irreal que es simplemente demasiado. Leah maldice, grita, suda, gime, clava las uñas en la espalda de Jacob y le muerde el hombro. Jacob la aferra contra su cuerpo y por un efímero instante son uno.

Un cuerpo, un alma, una mente, un ser. Son amigos, cómplices, amantes, subordinados, compañeros, Alfa y Beta, aliados. Lo han sido todo antes, desde que Jake se volvió líder de su propia manada y Leah lo siguió, no sólo por Seth, lo son todo ahora en esos escasos segundos en que el cuerpo que han formado vibra al ritmo del orgasmo que crece y que los llena hasta que quedan en el suelo, jadeantes y sudorosos, aún aferrados al otro, aún compartiendo besos que varían en intensidad.

Pero Jacob está atado a otra que ahora es, con todo y su madurez mental, demasiado jóven para comprenderlo. A la niña que le rompió los castillos de arena que se había creado por periodo de pocos días.

Ninguno dice nada durante la despedida, ¿para qué? No es como si no fueran a volver a encontrarse, es simplemente algo más fuerte que ellos. Y aún así cuando Jake se levanta y se va, volviendo la mirada hacia ella que ha vuelto a adoptar una máscara de tranquilidad que está lejos de sentir algo se rompe en el interior de la Quileute.

Entonces el veneno vuelve con toda su fuerza y la quema y la tortura y la desgarra y la destroza. Pero jamás la mata. Leah recoge lo que queda de su ropa desgarrada y cierra los ojos un segundo, sólo un segundo mientras en su cuerpo algo hace ebullición.

El grito que escapa entonces de sus labios jamás será suficiente para reflejar todo lo que lleva dentro.


End file.
